


1001 Goodnights: From Agrabah with Love

by ColdRingOfWhiteSteel



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: 2016 sucked, Aladdin and Jasmine have kids, Aladdin is old and dying, Angst, Canon Compliant, Catharsis, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Galifems, Gen, Goodnight, Headcannon that Thundra is a mystical bird, I ship Iago and Thundra, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Into the Woods, Kassim - Freeform, Last breath, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Other, Post-Aladdin (1992), Post-Canon, Prince Ali - Freeform, Princess Jasmine - Freeform, Queen Fatima, Reminiscing, Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, Tears, aladdin - Freeform, ending, goodbye to childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdRingOfWhiteSteel/pseuds/ColdRingOfWhiteSteel
Summary: Time passes. Aladdin and Jasmine have ruled Agrabah for many decades with their dear friends. Now, it is time. Memories of old adventures bring friends and loved ones to Aladdin's bedside. Carpet prepares to take his friend for one last adventure before it is time to sleep.





	1001 Goodnights: From Agrabah with Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling weird as an adult watching Aladdin again, but I couldn't bring myself to care and rewatched every movie and almost all of the animated adventure episodes. I've been going through some rough times and I read that watching old cartoons and movies can be good for someone who feels lost. 
> 
> In short: 2016 sucked and I watched cartoons for self-therapy. 
> 
> Inspired by "Into the Woods" directed by Rob Marshall (not mine, duh!) and the idea of 'what happens afterwards'?
> 
> Apologies for typos, cultural or linguistic inaccuracies: they are not intended. Also, I don't speak Spanish so I used Google Translate - so apologies there, because we all know how accurate plug and chug is.

o::~~oOo~~::o

          

      Looking out upon Agrabah he felt a strong sense of both accomplishment and loss. It wasn’t every day that a genie – who moved at the behest of a master, as they were – got to witness a friend’s death from old age. But that’s what Aladdin had become: a friend. Genie’s best friend, even. Back then in the Cave of Wonders the very idea of Genie’s freedom had never even occurred to him. Much less that Big Blue would develop such a strong bond with the master who’d free him. It had surprised Genie just as much as the rest of them when the freed slave had come back to his former master.

Out of loneliness.

He should have gone with Genie that fateful day when the dark sorcerer was imprisoned and his best friend had been set free. He had considered it. But Carpet had also felt that bond and fondness for the boy and his friends.

And so, Carpet had stayed – wondering if he would ever see his blue friend and long-time cellmate ever again. He remembered the uplifting joy he had felt when his friend had returned. The overwhelming euphoria of flying next to his long-time companion. They’d had so much fun together these past few years. Them, and Al, and Jasmine, the bird and the monkey. Running about Sultan Hamed’s palace with all the vigour and riotous laughter of youth. These last few decades would be cherished for as long as magic existed within him.

Suddenly, a sensation he could not explain – an intuition or shift of the wind on his tassels told him he needed to return to the palace.  A storm was coming. The flight magic woven into his threads tingled as he descended from the clouds towards the place he had come to consider home.

 _It was time_.

o::~~oOo~~::o

 

In the sultan’s chambers lay an old man. Bearded and grey. His muscles atrophied with age and disease. The sheen of sweat on his skin barely masking the loss of the glow that came with youth. Looking upon him, Carpet had a hard time seeing the man that had ridden him into battle countless times through countless adventures. Yet he knew that face – had watched it grow stronger and harden with the weight of a kingdom. He’d witnessed the slow progression of liver spots and the deepening of wrinkles peeking out between smiles and settling into the creases of scowls. He had felt the decrease in weight of that body as it became frailer with the progression of this disease of the elderly.

Sultana Jasmine sat beside him holding his hand – her back straight as it ever was despite how age wished it to bend. She had regained the regality he was used to seeing her wear, but Carpet could see that her eyes were still red from grief. Carpet had stepped out for a moment to give the family some privacy. Holding Aladdin’s other hand was their son: Prince Ali. Carpet and Genie had shared a coy look when Jasmine had chosen the name of their firstborn.

Soft footsteps heralded the return of Princess Fatima – now Queen Fatima of the Galifems. Her husband’s heavier footsteps following behind hers, their son, Kassim, carefully held in his father’s large hands. It seems, like Carpet, they had also decided to go out for some air.

“How is Father?” were the first words Carpet had heard from her today. The proud warrior queen usually had every bit the fire of her mother, her father’s sense of adventure, Abu’s never-ending energy, and Iago’s mastery of wordplay and the art of argument. Seeing her so subdued and solemn was almost a physical blow to Carpet. Ali shook his head at his sister in response. None of them really had any words left. Electra nodded a greeting to Carpet.

Iago and Abu – long buried, but not forgotten.  Electra the rainforest bird on her preferred perch on Fatima’s shoulder was testament that Iago had turned over his old evil feathers and become a true member of Team Aladdin. Abu had left no such heirs to his legacy behind. His absence had been deafening for the longest time. Especially to Iago and Carpet. But none so much to Sultan Aladdin.

From a distance the approach of storm clouds could be heard, quickly gaining ground over the dessert and towards the palace. Heralding the arrival of Thundra – the rain bird who controls the world’s weather.

Carpet flew over to Jasmine and draped her in a hug – trying to convey as much comfort as he could into the embrace. “Thank you, Carpet,” she whispered to him and patted one of his tassels. Her other hand never leaving her husband’s.

Suddenly, two genies materialized into the sultan’s chambers. One blue and familiar and one green and feminine. “– and I told him he was being ridiculous! Oh! As if Faust could have done more damage with a genie! Why I – “, Genie trailed off as he noticed no one was even bothering to glare at him or shush him anymore. The last few days it seemed like Genie was getting louder and louder – it took some of them a while to understand this was his way of coping. Fatima and Ali both walked towards the green genie with their hands open in greeting. “Eden, thanks for coming,” whispered Ali as Eden pulled both of them into a hug like she had countless times when they were young.

“Of course, kiddo. How could I not? We’re practically family!” Eden whispered back with her usual energy and an encouraging smile. And with this they all understood and forgave Genie his undeterred energy and enthusiasm as they realized even Eden could smile at a time like this. Both of these immortal beings had grown used to death and independently chosen to deal with it with positivity. Although Genie’s positivity had a taste of denial and desperation as well.

“Now, how about some food, dearies? I know things feel rough, but that’s no reason to neglect your own health! What would Al say when he wakes up?!” And with that she conjured up a feast. Ali shared a look with his sister. Usually when Eden prepared food she would change her form to suit the occasion. They shared this look with their mother as they all came to a realization: neither genie were shifting their forms. Genies who were so used to having a fluid shape that they never seemed to hold a form for more than five minutes – and their genie hadn’t shifted his blue form since – they couldn’t remember.  

“Oh Genie,” said Jasmine as she finally moved away from Aladdin’s bedside and towards Genie with Carpet’s help. Big Blue gave her a teary smile and easily accepted her hug. He then gallantly offered her his arm with his usual smile and helped her back to her perch next to Al and fixed her up a plate of her favourites. Everyone else settled at the table Eden had conjured, but Genie and Carpet started a game of exploding snap next to Al’s bed.

Now that she understood and forgave Genie his optimism and seeming ignorance she could read the action as it was meant: a gesture of solidarity as they kept her company. She could feel tears trailing down her face and lodging into the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. A box of tissues appeared next to her – when she looked up to see which genie she should thank she realized neither of them were so much as glancing at her. Giving her her privacy in this crowded room. She whispered a ‘thank you’ anyway and smiled back at Genie when he beamed at her for a moment before turning back to his game with the rug.

How could he just forgive them like that? They had been so angry with him these past few days. They had been convinced that Genie wasn’t giving the situation due solemnity and had thrown caustic words at him in their grief.

 Jasmine had always been quick on the uptake and now she could understand it all. Taking all the details and nuances of Genie’s idiot-act, which she’d caught on to early on and the infinitely considerate friend she knew – Jasmine understood. Genie had intentionally made himself a target for their anger so they wouldn’t take it out on each other. So that her family wouldn’t be at each other’s throats when the anger from grieving struck them he had made himself the easy target. Their willing whipping boy. Her heart saddened at once even as an immense sense of gratitude overtook her and she allowed her tears to continue.

 

o::~~oOo~~::o

 

The storm outside had subsided into a gentle rain and they all looked up as Thundra flew into the room – her plumage as vibrant as ever, a trail of colour following her every move. She landed at the foot of the bed and swept a bow towards Jasmine in greeting, “Hello Sultana,” then she threw her great wings around Jasmine in a hug and shared a few quiet words with her. A moment later she said to the room at large, “Greetings, my friends. I am glad I have made it in time! And how is my lovely Chiquita?” she flew over to the table to join the others.

“Hello mother,” greeted Elektra. The talking at the table became a low murmur of noise to Jasmine as she ate her food and alternately watched the foreign game Genie was playing with Carpet and brushed her fingers against her beloved’s hair and face.

 

o::~~oOo~~::o

 

Time passed. A shift on the bed instantly caught everyone’s attention and all seemed to hold their breath as the Sultana leaned forward and whispered, “Aladdin?”

“Jasmine,” Aladdin breathed out. His eyes sluggishly opened and he smiled in relief when her face came into view after some determined blinking. The relief reflected back on her own face. She had noticed his hands getting colder and the increasingly wet sounds of his breathing for some time now. She’d swear she could even smell the taste of death as it extended its grip on her husband.

“…Genie?”

“Yeah, Al?” Aladdin smiled as his friend flew into view.

“Take care…of Jasmine…Won’t you?”

Genie felt tears well up in his eyes, and smiled as bravely as he ever did, “Of course, Al. I’ll make sure they all stay out of trouble. Between you and Jas, who knows what kind of freaky situations your bloodline could get into.”

“-anks, Genie, but…you’re free…?” He coughs wetly and they all rush over to assist him. He visibly gather strength before continuing, “You’re free…Genie.”

“Oh Al,” and Genie used some of his magic to reduce some of the pain his friend was undoubtedly feeling. “Yes, you honorable dolt, I’m free. You set me free so I’m free to choose to stay and watch over your family.”

He could sense the conflicting relief, gratitude, and guilt his friend was feeling before Aladdin settled on, “Thanks, Genie.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it, pal! Leave everything to good ol’ Genie! Look at all the people around you! We’ve got your back! So don’t you worry!" Genie made a large gesture to encompass everyone gathered around the bed, making sure the last man he ever called ‘Master’ could see how much he was loved before he made his last journey.

 

o::~~oOo~~::o

 

Hovering in the back, Carpet watched as Genie pledged himself to the Sultan’s bloodline in an effort to let Aladdin know that he needn’t worry and could leave in peace. He then observed as everyone said their piece and wished the man who had brought them all together well on his journey to the great beyond.

“ – Carpet?”

                Carpet looked up and caught Aladdin’s eyes.

 _It was time_.

o::~~oOo~~::o

 

                Al had long-since decided that he wanted to die flying home to his hovel. Carpet had volunteered to carry him there.

Al, Jasmine and Ali rode on Carpet, Fatima and her family mounted their winged steeds, and the genies and birds flew behind them in the procession. Thundra parted the rain so that it formed a perimeter around Agrabah to avoid drenching anyone who followed the procession.

Down below the people flooded the streets in a display of grief and gratitude to their Sultan. Jasmine and Ali described all this to Aladdin as his vision finally failed him. Jasmine pointed out the marketplace where they had met and Ali told his father of the places he and his friends used to get to when he was shirking his duties as Prince Ali. They named individuals as they flew over them so that the Sultan could realize how much his people had loved him.

They continued talking all the way to the hovel of the street rat, long passed the shallowing of his breath, as if they could keep his spirit in his body as long as they had his attention.

“Goodnight, Aladdin,” whispered Jasmine into his ear. One last time.

…

…

…

 _Goodbye, old friend_. _Sweet dreams._

 

o::~~oOo~~::o

**Fin.**

 

 

 


End file.
